Lynn Minmei
|image1 = Minmei looks straight out of macross the movie.jpg |species = Human |gender = Female |born = 1993 |hair = Blue |eyes = Light Green |height = 1.58 |Weight = 47 |mother = Mrs. Lynn |father = Mr. Lynn |affiliation = Robotech Defense Force |relatives = Lynn Kyle (Cousin) Lynn Jason (cousin) Lynn Lina (Aunt) and Lynn Max (Uncle) |voice actor = Rebecca Forstadt Sunny Hilden (singing voice, "Together") |voice actor ja = |voice actor fr = Joelle Guigui |voice actor es = Sylvia Garcel Rocío Garcel (some ep.) Mónica Manjarrez (ep. 31, 34, 35 and 36) Ana Lobo (re-dubbing) |voice actor zh = Jin Lin (金琳)}} (sometimes written Lynn Minmay) was a very famous human singer during the First Robotech War, releasing many songs and having many great roles on the ship; the most important of which was perhaps her emotional and psychological role in extermination of Dolza and his fleet of 4.8 million space battleships with her rendition of "We Will Win." (Macross Saga: "Force of Arms") She had a great following of Zentraedi, in fact it was her musical performances and roles in film that convinced many of the enemy aliens to change sides to the SDF-1. Even after the end of the war, her music still had great impact on humans and aliens alike. Many of the Zentraedi who died in the Earth wilderness could be found still grasping Minmei dolls in their hands. (Macross Saga: "Robotech Masters") Biography Youth : Conflict of Interest)]] Lynn Minmei was born 10 October 1993 to her parents in China. At some point, she moved to Japan, where her parents opened up a Chinese Restaurant, the Golden Dragon. During her youth, she was very close to her cousin Kyle. Sometime before 2006, Kyle's parents Lina, Max, and Kyle moved to Macross Island to open their own Chinese Restaurant. Minmei came with them due to unknown reasons. In 2006, Lina's restaurant was visited by Jan Morris, who Minmei was a fan of. Minmei asked permission from her Aunt to go and get an autograph from her, but was told not to. Instead, she sadly watched Jan from afar in awe. (Robotech: From the Stars: Conflict of Interest) First Robotech War As a precocious 15 year-old, Lynn Minmei nonetheless came one of the most influential figures of the First Robotech War. Minmei's personality was that of any teenage girl, fun-loving, playful, full of dreams and hopes that she may realize some day. After their initial encounter during the start of the First Robotech War, Rick Hunter built a deep infatuation on her that grew throughout the series. But after Minmei won the Miss Macross Beauty Pageant contest and became a distant pop idol, his feelings for her changed, as she became too involved not only in the popular culture, but as a symbol of the human struggle against the Zentraedi. Minmei also displayed insecurity and doubts about her attraction toward Rick and her cousin Lynn Kyle. Minmei, who had dreamed of being an entertainer, found herself entered as a contestant in the Miss Macross Beauty Pageant. Against all odds, she won and subsequently was launched into a career as a singer. By the time the SDF-1 returns to Earth, she had become a bona fide pop star. She also starred in the film "Little White Dragon", to further capitalize on her fame. Her sudden celebrity combined with Rick’s military obligations forced them to put their relationship on hold. Though at several points each tries to rekindle their initial attraction, their efforts are overshadowed by the First Robotech War. During the final showdown against the Zentraedi Grand Fleet, Minmei and Rick were able to join forces in a manner of sorts as she sang the inspirational anthem “We Will Win” while Rick lead the SDF-1’s veritech fighters into the battle. Post-First Robotech War After the First Robotech War, Minmei continued her career as a singer with Lynn Kyle as her manager. However, Kyle grew impatient and angry due to various problems between them and the state of the planet. One day, both her and Kyle are kidnapped by Khyron and used as leverage to force the RDF into giving up the stranded SDF-1, fortunately, both are rescued by a task force led by Rick Hunter for much of Kyle's annoyance. Sometime later, both her and Kyle parted ways as Kyle felt he no longer could take care of her. She went to Rick's house begging for him to let her stay, an offer which Rick reluctantly accepted. For the following weeks, Rick and her lived together. Aftermath Edit Minmei continued to live her life as a celebrity and humanitarian on Earth. She hired the former Zentraedi spies, Bron, Konda and Rico to assist as roadies in her concert performances. She dedicated her life to her music, and lived a happy life until the beginning of Second Robotech War. She falls for the dashing Jonathan Wolfe, before being forcibly evacuated from the planet following the Invid Invasion. Robotech Expeditionary Force during Rick and Lisa's wedding. ( : "Wedding Day")]] In 2022, on the verge of the launch of the Robotech Expeditionary Force (REF), led by the newly completed SDF-3, Rick and Lisa were finally married and Minmei, despite her latent feelings for Rick, was able to sing with her new partner Janice Em at their wedding. Even so, she could not help but feel sad as Rick and Lisa ran off to their honeymoon, and she quietly said to herself "Goodbye, Rick." ( ) Minmei, feeling that she didn't say good-bye to Rick and Lisa appropriately, decided to aboard the SDF-3 the next day with Janice Em to say good-bye, however their attempt failed and Minmei nearly suffocated in the small ship that they had snuck aboard in, but was saved by Jonathan Wolfe. As she recuperated in the medical ward, a mysterious stranger visited her in her sleep. She traveled with it on its mission to find the Robotech Masters' homeworld, which lasted almost twenty-two years. ( : Here, There, and Everywhere) In 2043, Minmei was kidnapped by Colonel T.R. Edwards, who had betrayed the REF to join with the Invid Regent. Edwards also killed her cousin, Lynn Kyle, who had tried to protect her. Minmei was held hostage for over a year before she was rescued by REF soldiers. Minmei was subsequently taken to Tirol, the Robotech Masters's homeworld, which had been freed from the control of the Invid. She was left on Tirol with the rest of the Sentinels as the REF returned to Earth to fight the Invid Regess. (Robotech: Prelude to the Shadow Chronicles) Discography Known Minmei songs include: * To Be In Love * Stage Fright * My Time To Be A Star * It's You * My Boyfriend's a Pilot * We Will Win * The Way To Love * Together es:Lynn Minmei Category:Musicians Category:Humans